


Whumptober 2019 - 28 - Beaten

by OllieCollie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapped, Locked up, Protective Family, Torture, Whump, angry!Rick, he just is so easy to whump, per usual, poor Magnum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCollie/pseuds/OllieCollie
Summary: The man had calmly explained that he didn't want to hurt Higgins, but it was going to cost Thomas if he wanted her to stay alive and healthy. And that was where his sick game had come into play, one that Magnum refused to join until he’d realized the full extent of the repercussions if he didn’t.





	Whumptober 2019 - 28 - Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say I surprised I churned this out in just about an hour or so. I'm kinda proud of it, but maybe that just because I'm half-asleep. XD
> 
> Drop a comment and let me know if you liked it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Warning: A bit of violence but nothing too graphic.

Revenge was a stupid, stupid thing.

Thomas gritted his teeth when a fist was driven into his stomach. He gagged and felt his legs buckle, transferring all of his weight to the bonds that held his wrists above his head. He barely had time to suck in a gasping breath when another punch to the gut emptied his lungs of any air that remained.

His hands were unexpectedly freed, and Thomas dropped to the ground limply, unable to get his slow-moving limbs to respond. It wasn’t two seconds before he was showered with merciless kicks to the head and chest. He did his best to cover his face using his arms, but by that point he was just too exhausted. Darkness crawled up and down the edges of his vision. Passing out seemed rather welcome, honestly.

Then suddenly, the blows stopped. Silence filled the room, aside from Thomas’s grunts and ragged breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to regulate his breaths.

An amused voice cut through the roar in his ears. “Well, Mr. Magnum, you didn’t last so long today, hm? How disappointing.” The man sighed. “I suppose this means the blonde will have to take the rest—”

“No!” All thoughts of giving into the darkness fled him. “Don’t… touch her. I—I can take… it,” he grunted, one hand pressing against his chest on top of what was definitely a broken a rib. _ Just don’t touch Higgins. _

The man’s laugh disgusted Magnum. He’d heard it too much in too short a span of time, and it made him want to punch the deranged guy in the face. Repeatedly.

His mind flashed back to when he and Higgins been captured by one Howard McConnell, a young man blinded by revenge and intent on getting even with Magnum. They’d been hauled to wherever his hideout was and locked in separate rooms. It had taken some time for the drugs that had been used on Thomas to wear off, but when they finally had, he’d recognized McConnell immediately.

The man had calmly explained that he didn't want to hurt Higgins, but it was going to cost Thomas if he wanted her to stay alive and healthy. And that was where his sick game had come into play, one that Magnum refused to join until he’d realized the full extent of the repercussions if he didn’t.

At first, it hadn't been anything too difficult to handle. Going without a meal guaranteed Juliet would eat. Giving up his blanket meant she would get one. 

There was only way Thomas had agreed to McConnell’s terms. _ “What if you don’t go through on your end? How do I know you’ll make sure nothing bad happens to her?” _

McConnell allowed the private investigator to see Higgins every so often—through a two-way mirror—guaranteeing she was actually getting food and water and, most importantly, left alone by McConnell’s thugs. It killed him, being able to see her but knowing she had no clue what was going on with him—he didn’t know what McConnell had told her.

It was a couple days in when the beatings started. A punch to the face or a few kicks in the ribs. Then they’d gotten more creative. Sometimes they’d use knives, cut him enough to draw blood but not more than he could stand to lose without passing out. They’d tie and blindfold him, effectively keeping him from guessing when they’d press a burning hot rod to his arm or side. It was painful, but Thomas had been through worse. As long as they didn’t hurt Juliet, he could stand it. Because he knew there was no way he was letting them lay a hand on her.

Then they started coming several times a day—although Magnum couldn’t really know for sure. The room he was in gave no indication whether it was day or night, and he'd lost track of time rather quickly.

He tried to remain optimistic, but as time dragged on and the torture increasing in frequency and intesity, he found himself losing hope. Rick and T.C., they would have found him by now, wouldn't they? It shouldn't have taken them so long to track him and Higgy down. He’d held out as long as he had because he knew if he could stall, he could give them a chance to be rescued. But once McConnell grew tired of his game and decided he was done, there was no telling what would happen to Jules. If they killed Thomas, there was no reason to keep her alive. And that thought was what kept Thomas gritting his teeth through the beatings. There was no other choice.

A rough kick rolled Magnum onto his nearly-raw back—a result of the most recent form of torture involving a whip—eliciting a pained yelp from the captive. McConnell chuckled again. “You have no idea how much I’ve been enjoying this, Magnum. It wasn’t my intention to keep you alive this long, but watching you get exactly what you deserve...” A sickening smile rolled across his face. “You must really care for that blonde.” He hmm’d in thought. 

Thomas didn’t even bother putting the effort into responding. He probably wouldn’t be able to, anyway. Not with the way he was currently struggling just to breathe.

“She’s a wildcat,” McConnell said with a smirk.this guy was as smart as he seemed, he probably had them hidden away well. “Nearly took out two of my men this morning. She keeps demanding to know where you are.”

_ Attagirl, Higgy. _He couldn’t help but almost chuckle at the thought. 

“You know, you really don’t seem up for another round, Magnum,” McConnell decided, pacing back and forth in front of the injured man. “We discussed what would happen if you didn’t meet the rules of our agreement.”

“No! Don’t… touch… her,” Thomas bit out, clenching his fists against the pain and rage welling up inside of him. “I swear, if you—”

“What? I’d love to hear what you’ll do to me,” McConnell said with a snort. “You had your chance, and you couldn’t handle it.” He nodded to the men who stood at the door, and they nodded back in understanding before exiting the room.

Despite the pain radiating throughout basically every inch of his body, Magnum shoved himself into a sitting position, ready to lunge at McConnell. “You—”

A hard object came into contact with the side of his head, sending him sprawling as unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

“Thomas!”“

Tommy!”

The multitude of voices blurred together as one as they grew louder. They were so familiar…

“Oh, Thomas, what have they done to you?” Higgins. That was Higgins.

Magnum forced his eyes open, because he had to see for himself. Juliet’s face came into view, her eyes bright with worry and anger. “H—Higgy?” he choked out around a coughing fit. Fire shot up his chest at the jarring movement.

“Shh, don’t try to talk,” she whispered, gently shifting his head to rest on her lap. “I’m all right.”

Then Rick appeared in Thomas’s line of sight, the same righteous anger blazing in his eyes. “That little—” he cut himself off with a growl. “He’s lucky he’s already dead, because if I had half the chance, I’d—”

“Hey, he’s gone, all right?” T.C. put a calming hand on Rick’s shoulder as Thomas squinted in confusion. “Let’s focus on gettin’ T.M. out of here.”

“Right,” Rick muttered, turning his attention to the injured man and softening his tone. “Hey, man, how you feelin’?”

Thomas blinked slowly, hoping Rick would take the hint. If the sight of him was any indication, he was feeling pretty darn rotten.

“The paramedics are pulling in right now.” Katsumoto? The HPD detective was sliding his gun back into its holster as he entered the room. Thomas caught the man’s wince when their gazes met. He really must be as bad off as he thought.

“Here, put this on that head wound,” Rick said, handing a piece of cloth—or something—over to Higgins. 

She carefully pressed it against the side of Thomas’s head, apologizing when he whimpered at the touch. He wanted to tell her he was sorry; she wasn’t hurting him—everything hurt already. 

“Where are those paramedics?” T.C. called over his shoulder, sounding more worried than he had a minute ago.

Darkness was tugging at Thomas again. His friends were here, and Juliet was okay. That was all he needed. 

“Stay awake, Tommy,” Rick instructed, his hand finding Thomas’s and squeezing. “Just stay with us, y’hear?”

Rats. Thomas knew better than to disobey a plea like that. He just wanted to sleep for a little bit… surely that would be all right. He’d been through a lot the past—however long. He deserved to get some rest.

He spotted the emergency workers rushing in as he faded.

* * *

The first thing Thomas saw when he forced his eyes open was Juliet leaning back in the chair next to his hospital bed, fingers tapping mindlessly against the edge of the mattress. Her eyes lit up when his gaze settled on her. “Thomas!”

He blinked slowly, grabbing at loose thoughts as he tried to fully wake up. “Higgy… you’re okay?”

She rolled her eyes and shifted to sit up straighter. “I believe you should be more worried about yourself, Magnum. We nearly lost you.”

Thomas didn’t comment on the way her voice wavered slightly. His gaze drifted to the too-small couch on the other side of the room where Rick and T.C. currently slept, looking very uncomfortable with the way they were sprawled out on top of each other in a tangle of limbs. 

Higgins’ voice pulled his attention back in her direction. “What’s the last thing you remember?” she was asking.

Magnum felt his brow furrow as he considered the question. “Rick having a conniption fit over McConnell.” He nearly choked on the second name.

A small smile found its way onto Higgins’ face. “He very nearly had another one while telling the police how we found you,” she said. The humorous lilt to her voice quickly faded back into seriousness. “Thomas, I’m so sorry. They way they’d beaten you… I had no idea what McConnell—”

He was already shaking his head as hard as he could without causing the entire room to spin. “No, Higgy, no—I’m sorry. It was my fault we ended up in the situation to start with—”

“I think we can agree that our apologizes offset each other then, and move on,” she interrupted decisively, leaving no room for Thomas to argue. He sighed.

Flashes of pain-filled memories found their way to the forefront of Thomas’s mind, and he winced. “McConnell,” he asked, “he’s—”

“Dead.” Juliet’s tone was flat and unsympathetic. “And I can’t say I’m one bit sorry.”

He couldn’t, either, if he was being honest.

“Thomas! You’re up!”

A succession of grunts and moving about drew both Higgins and Thomas’s attention to the couch as T.C. and Rick pushed and shifted to disentangle themselves and climb to their feet.

They moved over to the side of his bed, asking how he was feeling and making ridiculous jokes.

Thomas relaxed against his pillows. He knew the after-effects of the whole crazy ordeal were far from over, but for now, he could relax and enjoy the current moment with his ohana.


End file.
